


his voice, a sing-song

by Shaicarus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, One Shot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Short One Shot, azula arguing with her denial, tangentially involves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: “What in theworlddid you do to your hair?”The familiar incredulous voice broke her concentration, but she ignored it.
Kudos: 109





	his voice, a sing-song

**Author's Note:**

> hey ‘sup i’m watching sozin’s comet

Azula moved through the familiar forms. It was almost peaceful. Soothing, even. It was exactly what she needed. Heat built in her palm, readily catching alight.

"What in the _world_ did you do to your hair?"

The familiar incredulous voice broke her concentration, but she ignored it.

"At least when I cut mine off, I had the good sense to start over from scratch."

The heat sizzled out and Azula whirled on her heel to face her brother as he leaned in the doorframe, arms folded and sardonic amusement on his face.

"What does it matter to you?" she demanded, before she crossed her arms and scowled off into a corner. "Did dearest mom send you to scold me for it?"

"Please." She could practically feel his eye roll as he scoffed. "I'm just saying, it's not a great look."

"Is that any way to speak to the Firelord?" Azula demanded, turning her glower on him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Should I wait to tell you, then?" he asked dryly. "I'm sure that title will still hold _tons_ of authority once the Phoenix King returns."

"What do you know?" she snarled, storming a step closer. "Just because Father never liked _you_ \--"

"Our father never liked anyone," he pointed out, cutting her off as he did. "Besides, how's he going to like you firing half the staff that _he_ hired?" he asked, and then he smiled, thin and nasty. " _Dad's going to kill you,_ " he chanted, his voice a sing-song.

"Enough!"

Fire erupted in her hand in the same moment that she threw it at the doorframe. But there was no sign of her brother; only sparks and smoldering wood. With an outraged howl, she tried again just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> come poke me on [tumblr](https://shaicarus.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat


End file.
